galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Henry's Questions
Henry's Questions From: Henry Straley Sent: Sunday, June 23, 2019 1:07 PM To: vanessa Ravencroft Subject: questions 1. How many galaxies make up the Union?. 2. name them? 3. Why does it state 36 or so in the section when he first arrives at the academy? 4. Is he a descent of the lost society of Dark Ones? 5. Are the Dark Ones good bad or indifferent? Need these answer soonest, can not continue editing until answered. Dear Henry, thank you asking these questions. I have answered your questions in a Wiki page. so I can link to articles and questions. Just in case you want to deepen your understanding or satisfy curiosity. 1. How many galaxies make up the Union?. (This chapter you are referring too, is in Eric Olafson, First Journeys Ch 17 ) Auditorium. SCENE: >>> While I wondered who this Cadet was. Tentwor resumed his lecture and the image of the Galaxy fell back and other Galaxies came into view. “Our Galaxy is, as you all know part of the local group , thirty-two galaxies with its gravitational center located pretty much exactly between our Galaxy and the Andromeda Galaxy <<< The instructor refers to all galaxies in the Local Group (not Union Galaxies) The Union does not have control over any Galaxy per se, even M-0 (Milkyway Galaxy ) contains vast regions which are unexplored, not controlled by the Union. As of that time, the Union has a presence in following Galaxies of the Local Group: *Milky Way - Aka M-0 , Home Galaxy of the Union - Four Sectors *Andromeda Galaxy -Aka M 31 - 2.5 million light-years from Pluribus - Connected via "The Bridge " Home of the Blue , Petharians , and others *LMC - The Large Magellanic Cloud also known as Large Magellan Cloud - Home of the Attikan Commonwealth , Datry and Delicates among others *M32 a satellite galaxy of the Andromeda Galaxy , Home of the Leedei At that time periods there are several Long Range Expeditions to other Galaxies of the Local Group (see LOCAL GROUP - UNION INFLUENCE ) 2. name them? *M-0 (Aka Milky Way, Milkyway) *M-31 (Aka Andromeda Galaxy) *LMC - Large Magellan Cloud *M-32 - Dwarf Galaxy 4. Is he a descent of the lost society of Dark Ones? No, Eric is the Reincarnation of the Dark One , There are three groups of Civilizations that are associated with the term Dark Ones . #1 - The Imperials (a society created by a Survivor of a Precursor Universe - This survivor (one of the Brothers of Sateer ) believed the key to the Power of the Dark One was to create an enormous Empire with unbridled cruelness and violence (The Source of Roy Masters "Partner ") This Empire existed billions of years ago . *2 - The Enemy of the Seenians were called the Dark Ones . An unidentified enemy of great power. The truth is that the Son of the Last Queen split the Seenian society (He too wanted to harness, inherit the power and might of the Dark One) The Seenian Queen never revealed the true nature of these opponents in order to recruit allies such as the Sarans (First Age of Knowledge ) and others *3 - A surviving group of the First Empire (has not yet made their appearance) 5. Are the Dark Ones good bad or indifferent? Depending on the point of view. There are groups/entities working on reviving the Dark Ones by combining the Shards Cosmic (rebuilding the key to the Vault of the Empero r) and thus become THE OWNER . Such as the Tomradi and others) However, to the vast majority, the Dark Ones are "Bad News". Notes and Helpful Images M-0 Galaxy Numer Fleets Category:Watercooler